


Gorecki

by owiak



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Skurge Is Redeemed, Skurge is Damaged, Skurge is a Sweet Baby Who Just Wants to Be Held, Takes Place During the Battle of the Rainbow Bridge, Why Skurge Did What He Did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owiak/pseuds/owiak
Summary: During the events of Ragnarok, Skurge yields unquestioningly to the Goddess of Death, Hela. However Skurge cannot bring himself to carry out the horrible misdeeds she gives him, nor can he stand the sight of Asgardian oppression. So why does Skurge kneel to Hela? Why does he seem to be the only one terrified by her power? Skurge knows first hand the devastation Hela leaves in her wake.Long before Thor and Loki were a thought in the minds of Asgardians, Odin’s prized child was Hela. General in Odin's army, she commanded the forces that conquered the Nine Realms and built the legendary halls of Asgard. Hidden in the lower ranks of this army was the young and naive Skurge, son of a Skornhiem woman and Storm Giant father. Standing taller and larger than most Asgardians he is viewed as nothing more than a dull headed brute and Skurge cannot seem to do enough to prove himself as a warrior.Then one day he meets her, a beautiful and strong Valkyrie named Arda. Skurge finds himself hopelessly in love with the only person able to see beyond his shortcomings. But when Hela’s ambitions of conquest outreaches Odin's, the Valkyries are sent to stop her. In a single moment, Skurge loses everything and he is never the same.
Relationships: Skurge | The Executioner/Original Female Character





	1. Ragnarok

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea for a Skurge/OFC I was thinking of writing. After writing the Prologue and the Epilogue I decided it was kind of perfect without a story in the middle.

Skurge hid under the cloak. All around him people screamed and cried, he could hear swords clashing and the crash of thunder. He watched as women and children flooded onto the ship while others fought the hordes of Hela’s army. Surely this was the end of him, the end of all Asgardians. His heart raced as people pushed past him. He was weak, helpless though he told himself he was just too old and too tired, so he stood there, in a corner of the ship hiding from the battle while below Asgard burned.

The ship was rocked as Hela shot a pillar through the hull to stop the scores of Asgardians huddled inside from leaving. The screams grew louder as her soldiers climbed into the loading bay. The ship tilted as the pillar pulled the ship out of the sky and for a moment Skurge could see the sons of Odin waging battle alongside a large green beast, Heimdall, and the last of the Valkyries, Brunnhilde. He watched as Hela struck Brunnhilde and sent her crashing to the floor of the rainbow bridge. Images flooded his mind and in place of Brunnhilde’s motionless body lay the bloodied corpse of a woman with ivory skin and long locks of pure white hair; the corpse of the woman he loved an eon ago. 

Brunnhilde's words crept back into his mind. 

“How could you kneel before that witch? She has killed your people, she stole Arda from you! You have defiled her memory, tainted the faith she had in you. If she could see you now, she would die all over again from the heartbreak of your betrayal. You have proven what we have known all along, you are a coward!”

People began to fall as the ship continued to turn onto its side and they desperately held onto anything they could. Lightning flashed across the sky and everything seemed to stop except for Skurge. He turned his head to see beside him the frozen and terrified faces of his people; their backs pressed to the walls. Asgardians huddled up on the floors hugging each other tightly with tears mid-drip on their cheeks and at the bay doors the frightful sight of Hela’s soldiers slaying the alien strangers who came to help them.

_“You have the heart of a warrior, but your heart is filled with too much fear and doubt. You have so much to offer, you are so much more than you know.”_

She said that to him the day they met. 

_“I know that one day you will show them your unwavering loyalty to Asgard and when your time comes I will personally carry you to the halls of Valhalla.”_

She said that to him the day she left. 

Skurge scanned the unmoving faces, children, mothers, fathers, brothers, sisters, and cousins. They were all going to die because he was a coward. His eyes met with the tear-filled green eyes of a young woman, he knew this woman, he had seen her before. Her light brown hair wrapped tightly into a bun and the freckles that spotted her face. Then, all at once, he knew her, Dia, the young child Arda would read stories to by the river. Dia, who like Arda was always kind to him. Dia, who picked flowers for him after Arda was taken from him. Dia, now grown and clutching a young boy to her bosom. Dia, who was about to lose all that she loved.

In the unnerving pause, Skurge’s heart began to race, his face grew hot and his fist gripped tightly to the handle of his guns and his fingers sat ready on the triggers. The world around him began to catch up as he lifted the rifles and let loose a shower of bullets at Hela’s soldiers. Skurge jumped out the bay door and fired at the pillar holding them down. He landed hard on the rainbow bridge and shot at the soldiers attacking Heimdall before turning towards the witch who destroyed his life.

“HELA!!” He shouted. She looked back at him with a murderous glare.

“What a fool.” She spat.

“You will pay for what you have taken from me and from Asgard.” Skurge said as he approached her. Behind Hela, Loki had snuck into a smaller ship and flew towards the palace while Thor ran to help Brunnhilde to her feet.

“So disappointing, I was really hoping we could have been friends.” Hela spewed sarcastically as she signaled for her men to attack him.

“I am not afraid of you!” He screamed.

“Skurge no!” Brunnhilde shouted but it was too late, he raised the guns and began to fire at the soldiers. When he ran out of bullets he tossed one of the rifles aside and hit them with the butt of the other. He swept through the soldiers like child’s play.

With Hela in his sight, he dropped the rifle and reached for his battle-ax, running towards the Goddess of Death, for the first time unafraid of anything. Hela merely grinned and threw out her hand sending a long shard of glass through him. Skurge dropped to his knees and the world around him turned sideways as he fell over, his face pressing against the iridescent bridge. Thor brought down more lighting on Hela as Brunnhilde ran with tears in her eyes towards him.

“You big idiot!” Brunnhilde shouted. He watched as she leaned over him but the world began to close around him and a looming blackness took his sight. The pain was nothing like he had ever felt, all-consuming but also liberating.

“There is nothing you can do.” He heard Heimdall say and he felt the cool tears from Brunnhilde’s eyes drop onto the skin of his hand.

“I’m so sorry Skurge, I was wrong about you.” Brunnhilde said softly, the warmth of her hands filled his own. A horrible roar filled his ear and Hela screamed out in anger.

“I AM ASGARDS DOOM!” bellowed the roar.

“I have to take him home.” Brunnhilde said brokenly.

“I will take him. Thor needs you.” Heimdall said to Brunnhilde.

“I promised I would…” Brunnhilde started but that was all Skurge could hear as the sounds of the world went quiet. He felt Brunnhilde’s presence disappear and his body lifted between two others. He was carried away, but to where he did not know. He felt hundreds of hands touch him as he was moved, almost as if he was floating. Then all at once, there was nothing; just darkness and silence; nothing to feel, just his mind in emptiness.


	2. Valhalla

Skurge stared blankly into a pair of radiant grey eyes. They were unlike any grey one would normally expect, they were not hardened or cold like a stone. They were soft and warm like a smoldering fire. Pools of grey smoke, lined with long lashes and surrounded by ivory skin and full brows of white hair. The eyes were also accompanied by the cutest nose he’d ever seen and the most delicate peachy lips.

Skurge couldn’t resist reaching out to push aside stray strands of white hair behind an ear he had whispered sentiments into a lifetime ago. He twirled the locks that graced the curves of a neck he’d had long ago buried his face in.

“I swear I had some important task to complete but I cannot seem to remember.” He whispered looking at the white hair he held delicately in his hand. He felt a small warm hand touch his cheek and urge him to look up. Those grey eyes met with his again but they were no longer unfamiliar.

“Do not worry my love. You have done all you needed.” She whispered back to him. Skurge’s eyes began to sting as tears welled up.

“Adra?” He asked between shallow breaths. She smiled at him and nodded.

“I have missed you terribly.” He said pressing his forehead to hers. She reached up and pressed her lips gently to his and for the first time in a millennium he felt his heart steady and his fears wash away.

“I promised. At the end of it all, I’d bring you home.” She said. Skurge wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and breathed deeply as he buried his face in the crook of her neck, taking in the scent of the sweet flowers in her hair. If this was what eternity was like, he planned to spend it trapped in that embrace.


End file.
